


Ich will eure Fantasie

by Soronya



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Crack, Established Relationship, Ficception, M/M, Meta, ficwip-5k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soronya/pseuds/Soronya
Summary: Till is late for their rehearsal, but the reason for it is a different one than usual.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: #ficwip 5k





	Ich will eure Fantasie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I am back with another fic - one that I finished two weeks ago already but then I was on vacation and couldn't post it. This story is written for the ficwip-5k challenge! I had so much fun writing this although it's nothing but a crack fic - I hope you enjoy, too.  
> This story is not yet beta-ed, but once it is, I will edit all my mistakes! Thanks for bearing with me!

“Till is late again,” Paul muses with another glance on his watch before he starts plucking the g-string on his guitar repeatedly, creating a disturbing sound.

“Could you please stop?” Schneider begs merely three seconds later, already annoyed to the max by it.

“Or what?” Paul counters, a smug smile on his face, but he stops nonetheless, feeling Richard’s stern gaze on him. He sits beside Paul, a little closer than actually necessary, and smokes his fourth cigarette in a row.

Richard puts his other hand onto Paul’s leg, stopping him from twitching it. Paul groans and tries to sit still for a bit longer, but Richard knows how much he hates waiting. So instead of a witty remark, he simply smiles reassuringly at Paul.

“Relax,  _ Liebling _ ,” Richard tells him, squeezing his fingers on Paul’s thigh, and Paul looks at him. His brow no longer furrows and he answers Richard’s smile, reaching for his hand and entwining their fingers.

“You two are disgusting,” Schneider huffs but the wide grin on his face says otherwise. Nobody in their band had been really surprised when Paul and Richard had announced they were together. Olli had even muttered something like  _ fucking finally _ and Till had immediately started to make inappropriate jokes.

“And you’re just jealous!” Paul exclaims, looking at Schneider provokingly, who simply shakes his head in amusement.

“You wish! But I have to disappoint you. I am happily married,” Schneider exclaims, playing the  _ ba-dum-tush  _ sound on his drums and Paul pouts exaggeratedly.

Richard starts to laugh at the banter. “Now, do  _ I _ have to be the one who should be jealous?” He asks mockingly and presses his flat hand onto his chest in false shock.

“I’d never betray you with  _ him _ ,” Paul answers, pointing at Schneider and makes a grimace. Schneider immediately strikes out and throws a drumstick at him but Paul dodges it without greater effort. Their drummer had never been – and apparently never will be – particularly good at aiming.

“Close but no cigar,” Paul chimes and Schneider is close to throwing his second drumstick when the door is pushed open. It swings all the way around the hinges and crashes into the wall, the handle leaving an imprint in the plastering.

Till stands in the doorway, a smug and very wide grin on his face, holding up some sheets of paper with printed lettering. He presents them as if they were a bloody trophy or something, making Richard wonder what is written on them. Probably it’s not any lyrics since Till does never look this mischievous when he wrote a few new rhymes for songs they were currently working on.

“Look what I found!” Till shouts, waving the sheets up and down to draw everybody’s focus onto them. “You’ll never guess what it is!”

“Then please, enlighten us,” Flake deadpans and takes a swig of water from a bottle. “I hope it explains why you’re late.  _ Again _ .”

“Oh, it does!” Till drawls and waggles his eyebrows. “And it’s very funny. I think you’ll like it!”

“I hope it’s not some shitty newspaper article that’s bashing on us,” Olli says, sternly looking at Till. “I know your kind of humour.”

“No,” Till answers joyfully. “Even better.”

Richard groans. “Can you stop tantalizing us and finally spill what you’ve got there?”

Till closes the door behind him and strides over to the big armchair, slumping down on it. He shuffles through the pages, apparently not even thinking about following up on Richard’s request.

Schneider sighs, evidently coming to the conclusion their rehearsal will, unfortunately, be postponed for at least another thirty minutes. Paul feels with him and wishes Till would just tell them what he’s so excited about. But Till always likes to tease them when he’s in the mood for it.

And, as it seems, he is in exactly  _ that _ mood right now.

“Get yourself comfortable,” Till eventually says. “I am going to read this to you because I am not sure whether you’d tear those pages apart if I handed them to you. And I can’t risk that.”

“We’re here for a rehearsal,” Richard objects, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “And what is it, anyway? Don’t you think a short summary would suffice?”

“I think it wouldn’t,” Till grins and then he begins to read before anyone else can say another word.

_ “What are you doing in my bed?” Richard exclaimed and it didn’t sound like a question at all. He couldn’t believe his eyes and blinked twice, thrice until he realised it was, indeed, not a dream.  _

_ “What does it look like?” Paul asked, his voice unclear and slurring.  _

Of course, he had been drinking _ , Richard mused and cursed his stomach for being so upset today that he had rather missed out on the alcohol. But being sober didn’t really make this situation easier. Not the slightest. _

_ And the fact that he had a crush on Paul for quite some time made it even worse. Horrifying, even. Richard felt his heartbeat quickening and his gut was twisting as he looked down at Paul again. Paul, who lay on Richard’s bed, naked like he was born, his right hand on his cock, his left twisted in the sheets. _

_ “Why are you doing it in my bed?” Richard weakly rephrased his question, debating with himself whether he should run and ignore this or genuinely try to confront Paul. _

_ “It looked much more comfortable than mine,” Paul answered as if that explained everything. _

“What the fuck is that?” Paul exclaims and interrupts Till. Disbelief is painted onto his face, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. Schneider looks quite similar, but as Richard looks over to Olli, he finds him trying to stifle his laughter.

“God, Till, tell me you didn’t–” Olli tries to say but he breaks into laughter again before he can finish his sentence.

“Of course I did,” Till answers, the smug grin on his face growing impossibly wide. “You don’t expect me not to google it after dropping something like that?”

Olli almost hollers, barely able to contain himself. “I should have known,” he yelps, having trouble breathing. “And there is really…?”

“A lot,” Till answers happily. “And most of them are even well written. You definitely have to appreciate their creativity.”

“Would someone please enlighten us?” Richard asks, clearly annoyed by not having the slightest clue what’s going on.

“Soon,” Till replies and lifts his hand in a hushing gesture before either Richard or Paul could object. Then, he continues to read.

_ “You’re drunk,” Richard stated plainly, still staring down onto Paul who continued to lazily jerk himself off. He didn’t seem bothered by Richard’s presence the slightest, looking up at him through hooded lids, his eyes still black with coal. _

_ It’s not that it would have made a big difference whether Paul had touched himself in his own bed since it was in the same room as Richard’s. They shared the hotel room during their two concerts in this city and usually, that would not be a problem.  _

_ They already had seen each other during sex – but this was something else. _

_ “Maybe,” Paul answered, flicking his thumb over the head of his cock. _

_ Richard swallowed. _

_ How was he supposed to think straight when this look was presented to him? Right. He wasn’t. Nothing about this situation was straight, anyway.  _

_ And Richard hated that his long and successfully suppressed feelings and desires were bubbling up inside of him without giving him a choice. Want and longing were aching in his chest and fuck, he just wanted to capture Paul’s rosy lips in a passionate kiss, lick a wet stripe down his body and then close his lips around his cock. _

_ By the hungry look on Paul’s face, Richard even was halfway sure he wouldn’t mind. But what if he actually did mind, after all? _

_ How could he ever look Paul in the eyes again after this? _

_ He couldn’t simple fuck with Paul and then go back to his daily business, playing in a band together with him and acting as if nothing had happened. _

_ No matter what he’d do know, he was doomed. Either he would just lay down in Paul’s bed and pretend this whole situation never happened and thus, would make the suppressed feelings inside of him even worse. Or he could act on them and risk the future of their band. _

Richard jumps from his seat, his cheeks burning, and tries to snatch the sheets of paper in Till’s hand, but he isn’t quick enough. Till holds them up, raising his arm and bringing them out of Richard’s reach.

“Okay, but honestly, what is that?” Schneider asks as Paul pulls Richard back onto the sofa, shaking his head in defeat. He knows that Till won’t stop reading until the story came to an end.

“I’d also like to know that,” Flake says with a frown on his face. “And I somewhat fear the answer at the same time.”

“It’s called fanfiction,” Olli answers on Till’s behalf, mischief glistening in his eyes.

“It’s  _ what _ ?” Paul retorts.

“Fanfiction,” Till repeats as if that explained everything.

Paul shoots him a glance. “Thank you,” he deadpans. “Now I know.”

“People write stories about their favourite characters, fictional or not, and post them online,” Olli explains patiently.

“And they write…” Richard gestures vaguely at the sheets of paper in Till’s hand. “ _ That _ ?”

“Yes. They pretty much write about everything that comes to their minds, as far as I know. Friendship, love, sex…” Olli says with a shrug.

“And how come you know all that?” Paul questions, raising an eyebrow.

“I didn’t search for it on purpose, okay?” Olli justifies himself in a hurry. “I stumbled over a picture of you kissing on stage and one comment below included the word  _ Paulchard _ . I didn’t know what that was so I googled.”

“What does it mean?” Schneider asks, clearly as lost as Richard feels right now.

“It’s a combination out of your names,” Olli explains. “Your, uh, relationship name.”

“Our relationship name?” Paul parrots and grimaces. 

“And when you googled it you immediately stumbled over stories like that?” Richard wants to know at the same time, his tone full of disbelief.

Olli blushes slightly. “Well, not immediately,” he states, scratching his chin. “I, uh, found some pictures, artworks, to be precise, and, well. I was intrigued. I guess curiosity kills the cat, but I couldn’t stop myself from browsing.”

“And you thought sharing that information with Till was a good idea?” Flake grins. “Couldn’t you forecast he’d bring something like that to our rehearsal?”

“I didn’t intend to!” Olli defends himself, throwing his hands up in the air. “It kinda slipped off my tongue when we talked about their relationship.”

“But – why are people writing that?” Schneider asks and frowns. “Do they get money for it?”

“I don’t think so,” Till answers and leans back in his chair again. “I guess they do it for fun. Excitement. I kinda like the idea.”

“Of course you do,” Richard replies and grins. He still feels a little bit overwhelmed by the fact that people write stories about him and Paul, but at the same time, he’s intrigued and wants to know how the story continues.

“Till, go on reading that story,” Schneider demands and chuckles. “Somehow I am curious although I know I shouldn’t be for the peace of my mind.”

Paul groans but doesn’t make any attempt to hold Till back from reading, so Richard reasons he isn’t as averse as he wants them to believe he is. Till waits until everyone is silent again before he clears his throat and searches for the line where he left off.

_ Paul decided on what to do for Richard by reaching for his wrist with his free hand. Richard looked Paul in the eyes, silently questioning what he was supposed to do now. If he was honest with himself, he just wanted to bend down, capture Paul’s lips in a passionate kiss and lie down beside him. _

_ “Don’t leave me,” Paul whispered and despite that his words come out slurred, they did sound honest. _

_ “Then what do you want me to do?” Richard asked, his heart beating so hard in his chest that he feared it’d jump out of his ribcage any second. _

_ “Kiss me,” Paul requested hoarsely and to Richard’s surprise, he shyly averted his gaze. Richard didn’t need to be told twice. He immediately bent down, capturing Paul’s lips in a fierce kiss. The position he was in made it somewhat uncomfortable and the kiss was too hasty to be good, but Richard didn’t mind at all. _

_ Paul moaned into the kiss, licking over Richard’s lips and pulling him further down. As he lost his balance, Richard yelped and tumbled on top of Paul, trying not to fall directly onto him. Paul didn’t waste a second and pushed his tongue into Richard’s mouth once they both laid comfortable next to each other. _

_ Richard answered the kiss, his hand framing Paul’s cheek and a groan escapes his lips. The taste of tequila still lingered on Paul’s tongue and yet, Richard wanted more, not letting himself be bothered by the hint of alcohol. He ran lips along Paul’s carotid, licking further down and sucking a mark onto the skin over his collar bone. _

_ Paul dug his nails into Richard’s bicep and his lips fell open in a silent moan. Feeling encouraged, Richard continued his way down, licking a wet stripe over the hot skin of Paul’s stomach, before dipping his tongue into the navel. _

“Okay,” Richard huskily interrupts Till and shifts uncomfortably in his seat to hide the growing erection inside of his pants. “Okay. Please have mercy and spare us the rest.”

“But you don’t know how it’ll end!” Till complains and tries to hide his amusement. He fails. “Don’t you wanna know what happens next?”

“I think I have a fairly good idea of what happens next, thank you,” Paul chimes in, a shade of pink adorning his cheeks. All the other one’s eyes are on Paul and Richard now, cheeriness and exhilaration visible on their faces.

“For fuck’s sake, it’s already  _ that  _ late?” Richard exclaims with a look on his watch. “I, uh, I have something, ah, an appointment. I have an appointment.”

“Yes, I guess it’s time to go home,” Paul agrees way too quickly and gets up, hurriedly putting his guitar into its case. Richard follows suit, wanting to get out of the rehearsal room as quickly as possible. Of course, he doesn’t have an appointment, but he takes every chance he gets to get out of this situation.

“You don’t wanna leave just now, do you?” Schneider asks, a broad grin on his face. “I think you might miss out on something!”

“Sorry, next time,” Richard replies hastily as he opens the door. “We are heartbroken we can’t stay!”

“Bye!” Paul adds and he steps behind Richard, pulling the door shut. From the inside, they hear their bandmates breaking into loud and taunting laughter. The sound of it haunts them until they are home, but as soon as they are in their bedroom, they couldn’t care less about the rest of the world.

  
  
  



End file.
